


SHSL Hagakure

by KiiboTheTeenageRobot



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiboTheTeenageRobot/pseuds/KiiboTheTeenageRobot
Summary: In this alternate story of the first Danganronpa game, we follow the story of Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. This will have different deaths, executions, and general plot as the game. It was inspired by the idea of alternate outcomes presented in DRV3's alternate universe setting.





	

My name is Yasuhiro Hagakure, I’m twenty years old and I’m the SHSL Clairvoyant. That’s what I would say to people when I introduce myself to ‘em right, mom always told me to do that especially with women. Not that I’m really interested, I’m already in enough debt as is and I don’t think having a woman clung to me will really help that out much. Anyway, I guess I should probably continue introductions right? I have a thirty percent prediction rate when telling fortunes, it helped me amass a fortune that I used on mystical artifacts. My favorite thing is my mother, but if you’re talking about just an object then it would have to be my crystal ball. I bought this baby for one-hundred-million yen, and it was owned by both Napoleon and George Washington! Yeah, this is a nice crystal ball, I carry it everywhere with me so it doesn’t get stolen ya’ know? Well it’s now or never, I gotta go inside for the opening ceremony, it has to be the most important part man.

I would stare up at the tall building in front of me, the light of the sun would almost radiate itself upon the shiny glass windows. There were two buildings that I was told of, the new one which was only for second and third years, and the old one which was for us first year students. I had a small pamphlet in my hands as I stared at the school, it was wrinkled a bit from my excited grip on it, and I was just glad to be there ya know? I thought for sure that the mafia was gonna kill me because I may have scammed one of the chicks in the family, so I had to go into hiding. I mean it’s not like I’m really out of hiding really, I just happen to be hiding in Hope’s Peak Academy now. 

As I would walk towards the door, an odd sensation came over me. It was kinda weird and made me groggy, and I felt like my memory was gone…

“Shit...my head feels like someone broke my crystal ball over it.” As I spoke to myself my first instinct was to reach into my jacket pocket and feel around for my crystal ball. I felt it there and let out a long sigh, “Thank whatever god there is that no one stole you, now then.” As I finally woke up from that scare, I would look around the room, and notice that there was absolutely no natural light coming from the window. In fact, there really wasn’t even a window to begin with in all honesty! It was kind of just boarded up with heavy metal plating and I would scratch my head in a bit of confusion. Why would a school board up their windows like that? Oh well, I didn’t really think too much of it really. I was more concerned about getting my legs moving, it felt like I was asleep for ages.

I would then push my desk forward in order to stand up from the chair, my legs were slightly wobbling as I did this, and after doing so I looked around the room curiously. It was a small, old classroom complete with an old school chalkboard and everything. I looked up and saw the tiles that were completely destroyed and some that were just fine. It was probably just erosion from the leaking pipes that got to them, but it didn’t really matter now. I would pull my crystal ball out of my pocket and look at it, and I closed my eyes in an attempt at reading my own future. It was about the only thing I could really do at this point right? I had a vague vision, one that involved a silhouette of a girl just a few years younger than me being hung from a rope. I had no idea who it was, nor did I really want to know, it was a rather scary vision after all.

“Whatever...I’ll deal with it whenever it happens I guess.” Despite how frightened I actually was, I didn’t really pay it too much mind. After all it didn’t matter right now, what mattered was getting out of this room. I would let out a long sight as I walked over to the door, placing my hand onto the icy cold handle and forcing it open. There was no creak nor was there really any sound, the place was chillingly silent. The door would suddenly slam behind me, causing me to jump from the surprise, and I would eventually look down the hall. On the left it was just a large wall, dark brown in color with a light shine to it, and to the right of me was the rest of the hall. I took a deep breath and exhaled, yeah there isn’t any reason to be scared right? Like, there wasn’t anyone there and it certainly felt clean of evil spirits so I should be just fine. My thoughts of comfort would soon be shattered as when I took my fifth step, a door would fling open and whack me in the face.

“Yeesh, what did I hit there?”

There was a voice that sounded into my ears as I laid prone on the ground, not really being able to do much at this point. I sort of just stared at the ceiling in a daze, and suddenly a large amount of blonde hair would fill my face. The smell was, well it really was quite nice smelling. Clearly this person had showered and prepped a lot for the first day, it was kind of cute I guess, but as her hair would fill my face I couldn’t really ask her. Naturally I would put my hand up to move her hair, but I grabbed something different. It was soft with a slightly firm outside, and it fit in the palm of my hand. One squeeze and I knew exactly what it was, it was her thigh. I would place my hand atop it and push up so that I could actually sit up and look at her, and after doing so my eyes widened as I saw such a gorgeous woman in front of me. She was so beautiful that I was speechless. I sort of just stared at her as soon as I saw her, not really sure what to do.

“What? Something on my face, or are you just to dumb to talk?” She would speak in a slightly heightened tone of voice as she spoke to me, and she had a rather large smile on her face. She was almost mocking me in a way, but that way of speech was pretty normal for me. I had finally mustered up a small bit of courage to actually speak to her, softly and quite awkwardly.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. What about you dreadlocks?”

“Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate Clairvoyant, nice to meet ya.” It certainly wasn’t the introduction I had been working on, but oh well I suppose that this will have to do right? Though it seemed that I was still a bit odd sounding because she gave me a weird look, and that is really something I didn’t want to happen here.

“So you’re the Ultimate Bullshitter right? Ha! How great!”

“H-huh?” My only response would be that questioning noise that came from whenever someone said something odd. Sure, I’ve had my fair share of scams that I’ve done but I wouldn’t say it’s bullshit. I have a thirty percent correctness rating ya know? People are willing to pay quite high prices for those rates. “It’s not bullshit, but I’m not gonna say that it’s all truthful either if you really wanna know.” I would laugh after this and lift myself up to my feet again, I suppose I can get used to her.

“So, you know why there isn’t anyone here? You’d expect the first years to be here at the correct time.” Junko, that was her name right? Would change the subject to something clearly more interesting. She had an almost analytic look to her, it was quite curious to me how she just looked around the halls taking in everything she saw. “I bet they’ve gone to the gym, it’s the largest spot.”

“Yeah, I guess checking there first would be a smart idea, nice job girl!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Let’s just go.” She would wave off my compliment with a very passive tone of voice. My response would be a sigh as I began to walk in the only direction that I could go in. The hall seemed to extend on and on forever, but strewn along the walls were multiple doors that would lead into many different rooms. Although eventually we would come into a large open area, it was very well lit and there were two large doors on the left of where we were, the way across from us would lead into another hallway, and to our right.

“W-What the hell?” I would state completely baffled by what I saw. There was a giant vault like door where the entrance was supposed to be. I didn’t remember anything like that when I had first entered the school. I would turn my head over to Junko, only to see that she was making a B-line towards the double doors. I guess this was where the gym, I should probably follow her in then.

The doors would open with a loud creak, and as I walked inside I saw about thirteen other students in the school, so this must be the class then. Junko had run off over to a girl in a white shirt and a blue skirt. Her short black hair and the blank look on her face made her fairly normal looking compared to everyone else here, but she seemed to know the girl I was with on a much more personal level. I looked around a bit more and I spotted a large guy with long white hair, he looked like a giant muscular ogre, but he seemed to enjoy crossdressing or something. He was wearing a skirt, and there was no way that bulk of muscle was a girl right? Next to him was a rather cute chick, kind of tan with a bun in her hair, bright blue eyes a red jacket and booty shorts. The only thing seemingly holding her breasts in was the tank top she wore under her track jacket, and even then it barely held them in. There were a few more people strewn around, but as soon as I started to look away from tank-top’s boobs, the door would open again. The door would open and a guy would enter the gym, he had a green hoodie and short light brown hair. He had a spike almost coming out of the top of his hair, and it looked a bit odd to me, but some chick with blue hair would call out to him as he walked into the gym. This got people to start stirring, it was obviously pretty suspicious that a plain looking guy would be talking to a rather pretty looking girl. I didn’t really care, but people started gathering around and introducing themselves. Though there was a lot of chatter I figured I would at least chip in on introductions right? Well, here goes nothing.

“Hey! My name is Yasuhir-”

“I’m Aoi Asahina!” As I was speaking the girl in the red jacket would jump in front of me and shout her name, that was an asshole move but I guess I can forgive her because she was cute. However the Ogre would give me a death glare as I stood there, I can’t help if my eyes wander to her butt! Whatever, I guess I’ll just say my name now.

“I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure.” There, I actually managed to get a word in, and I would sigh as I leaned my head back to look at the gym roof. The vision came back to me, who was that girl being hung? Could it be this Aoi chick, nah the girl in the vision had longer hair than that. Whatever, I figured that it wasn’t anything considering the situation.

“Upupupupupupupupu…” A high pitched laughter would sound throughout the gym, and the natural reaction of us all was to turn our heads to the large podium commanding the stage in the gym. A white and black blur would pop out from behind the wooden stand, and...wait what?

“A teddy bear…?” I would mumble out loud as the small black and white teddy bear sat atop the the mahogany stand, staring down at us all with a red lightning bolt eye. It was rather eerie, but honestly it was kind of cute? Maybe that’s what whoever made it was going for.

“I’m not a teddy bear, I’m Monokuma! And now that you’re all here, it’s time to begin the School Life of Mutual Killing!”


End file.
